life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Victoria Chase
"I always feel like I have to overcompensate. For ''what, I have no clue. I'm only here to become a photographer, not president." — Victoria to Max in "Episode 4: Dark Room" 'Victoria Maribeth Chase''' (born November 14th, 1995) is a student at Blackwell Academy. She is friends with Taylor and Courtney. Personality Rich, snobby, and arrogant are few of the many words that can describe Victoria's personality. Victoria is a rich snob. She boasts about her expensive designer clothing and state-of-the-art electronic equipment for her classes. Max frequently feels jealous regarding her posessions. Victoria enjoys gossiping, and is the stereotypical bitchy queen-bee figure at Blackwell. She picks on Max, and is known to be quite dramatic. Hayden comments that she is funny when intoxicated. We discover that Victoria has a secret nerdy side, evident from the collectible figurine Max finds in her bedroom in "Chaos Theory". She also seems to be quite studious due to her high GPA, and knowledgeable responses in Jefferson's class. She is ambitious, and sent away to ask about having her pictures displayed in the Kroft Gallery; she was unfortunately rejected. Victoria has great admiration for Mr. Jefferson, displaying his artwork in her room and flirting with him uncontrollably. She also presumably attends an event at the Bean Hip Cafe, evident from the flyer in her room about Jefferson's show there. Biography The following is what Max wrote about Victoria in her journal: Then there's Victoria Chase, the elite of Blackwell Academy, and a total bitch. And I hate saying that. I just don't know why somebody who's so rich and beautiful needs to be so fucking mean. 18 year olds at prestigious academy should be evolving into artists and scholars... not reality show contestants. Victoria does everything for maximum drama. She actually wastes her time calling me out in class and taunting Kate Marsh. For reals? I wish her parents could see her in action. They'd cut off that trust fund fast. Then again, she's in the Vortex Club, and they seem to own the school, so maybe that's why she doesn't give a shit. The odd thing is that she does know art and photography. She can even say all those French names that break my tongue. Her work is a little cold, but she has a good eye. She also has an eye for Mr. Jefferson, which is so obvious that I'm embarrassed for her. She does everything but sit in his lap. He keeps his distance though. We can all tell she's trying to win the "Everyday Hero" contest. I'm sure it drives her crazy when there's somebody she can't buy or seduce. Ha! Background Victoria comes from a very wealthy background, similar to Nathan. Her parents own the "Chase Space", a place Max is impressed by. She has aspirations to join the fashion industry in later life. Victoria is a prominent member of the Vortex Club. She is resentful towards Rachel Amber, evident from a defaced Missing Person's Poster in her bedroom. Despite his, Chase comments that she respected Rachel despite not showing it. We know they hung out together frequently in the Vortex Club. Victoria has expensive taste, donning designer clothing from Dior and Givenchy. Her browsing for a 3D printer tempts Max to hang out with her more. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Alive Episode One - "Chrysalis" Victoria is one of the first people we meet in the game. In Jefferson's art class, her phone rings during the lecture; Victoria seems to be courteous enough to have the phone on silent mode. However, when she answers Jefferson's questions, she makes fun of Max for not having the immediate right answer, telling her she is "in the retro zone". Victoria stays behind after calss to talk to her teacher; taking a provocative pose next to his desk, and clearly flirting with him. She is abrupt and rude as Max interrupts the conversation to talk with Jefferson at his request. Victoria's flirting is again mentioned if Max talks with Stella, and the two agree that Jefferson isn't responding to her blatant flirting. If Max talks to Alyssa, she says she'll soon be bonding with Victoria at the Vortex Club. Max later encounters Victoria, Taylor and Courtney on the steps in front of the Prescott Dormitory, obstructing the entrance. Victoria makes fun of Max, taking an unflattering photo of her, boasting that it will go on social media. Max switches on the asprinklers, soaking the steps and the other three girls. By tampering with Samuel's paint bucket, Victoria gets covered in paint. Complaining about her cashmere sweater being ruined, she sends Taylor and Courtney into the dorms to get a towel for her. Sitting alone on the steps, Max can speak to Victoria to get past her. Comfort Victoria= If Max comforts Victoria, she tells her she has good taste in outfits, and that she's sorry about the sweater getting ruined. Victoria appreciates this, and promises Max she won't put up her bad picture online. She then lets Max into the dorm. |-|Take Victoria's Photo= If Max takes the unflattering photo of Victoria, she makes fun of her and the two become more at odds. Later, Victoria will still post Max's unflattering photo in return. In the dorms, we learn that Victoria was sending inappropriate emails and texts to Zachary, who is Juliet's boyfriend. Max is forced to search Victoria's bedroom for proof in order to clear Dana's name. Episode Two - "Out Of Time" When the player leaves Max's dorm. Victoria is telling Courtney to make sure the paper is finished by tonight. Courtney reassures Victoria that she'll get the tests and papers as soon as possible. When Kate is brushing her teeth. Victoria comes in the girls showers along with Taylor and asks Kate about her viral video and makes fun of her. When Kate leaves. Unaware of the fact that Max can hear them, Victoria tells Taylor that she believes that Nathan hooked Kate up. She then remarks on how she still has white paint on her head. She sarcastically thanks Taylor for taking her time on bringing her the towel and that she should start hanging out with Kate and Max instead. Taylor changes the topic into Max and depending on the players choice, Victoria will either be furious at Max, or she'll just say "I hate that 'I'm so quirky' crap,". Before she leaves, Victoria leaves the link to Kate's video on the girls bathroom mirrors with a red marker. The player has the option to rub it off. If the player made fun of Victoria and posted that unflattering picture of her online, When Max enters her room after having a shower. There will be a marred lipstick message "FILTHY ARTIST DIRTY WHORE" which is most likely by Victoria. Max also believes that, that message had to be about Victoria. In the classroom, Victoria is sitting and talking with Nathan at Max's char. Depending on the players choices the dialogue will be different when Max talks to them. Make Fun of/Hide the Truth= When Max approaches her desk, Nathan calls Max “mysterious” and a “pixie hipster”. Victoria however, likens Max’s behavior from yesterday to the paparazzi. Calling her a whore, Victoria demands that Max hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max sarcastically replies that it was “too late” for that. Nathan eggs on Victoria and Max’s apparent dislike of each other, eagerly commenting that he enjoyed watching girls fight.|-|Comfort/Hide the Truth= When Max asks to sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and questions, “I don’t know? …Can you?” before leaving Max’s space. Amused, Nathan remarks that it was fine to give Max the desk as it was all she had. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her desk. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner.|-|Make Fun of/Report Nathan=When Max asks to sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and makes fun of the idea that Max thought that they would be friends because of their conversation. Nathan gets up and follows after her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her desk. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. Victoria however, likens Max’s behavior from yesterday to the paparazzi. Victoria calls Max a whore and demands that she hand over her photograph before she gets nasty. Max sarcastically replies that it was “too late” for that. Nathan declares Max’s response a “burn” and calls her fearless now that she had “backup”. When Max asks if she could sit at her desk, Victoria gets up and warns her that she shouldn’t get too cocky, and that their confrontation wasn’t over. Nathan follows suit and adds that things were just starting for her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her table. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. |-|Comfort/Report Nathan=When Max approaches her desk, Nathan warns Victoria that to be quiet. They were being confronted by an “a master snitch and liar”. When Victoria asks Max if she thought they were going to be “best friends forever” because she was nice to her, Max assures her that she thought nothing of the sort. Nathan calls Max an attention whore. Max remarks that Nathan “would know” about that and asks if she could sit at her desk. Getting up, Victoria invites Max to her table and tells her to take a selfie their moment. Nathan agrees that Max should as well, so he doesn’t forget her. Nathan gets up and follows after her. Irritated, Max calls them assholes before finally sitting at her table. Across from her, Nathan and Victoria continue their conversation in the corner. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Alive Episode Three - "Chaos Theory |-|Kate Dies= Following the death of Kate, Victoria is one of several students who leave comments on both Kate and Max's social media pages. On Kate's page, she leaves the message, "Requiescat in peace". On Max's page, Victoria chooses to passive-aggressively blame Kate's death on Max. She writes to Max, "Hope you at least got a selfie out of this". Like most girls in the dorm, Victoria changed the message on her whiteboard. However, instead of something specific, she writes, "Wherever you go, there I am". |-|Save Kate= After Max is able to convince Kate to come down from the roof of the girls dormitory, Victoria is one of several students who leave a comment on Kate's social media page. She writes to Kate, "Sending love to you, Kate". Like most girls in the dorm, Victoria changed the message on her whiteboard. However, instead of something specific, she writes, "Wherever you go, there I am". |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= If Mr. Jefferson is suspended for his involvement in Kate's successful or attempted suicide, a social media page supporting Jefferson is set up by his students. Victoria comments on the page, saying, "The major reason I came to Blackwell was Mark Jefferson". |-|Nathan Dosed Her= Following the meeting in Principal Wells's office, Nathan sends an angry e-mail to Victoria expressing his anger toward Max, who got him suspended after she accused him of dosing Kate with a drug that led to her actions on the viral video. Nathan complains about the possibility that he will have to work for his dad, and notes that his parents had to be "dumb" if they thought Nathan represented his father's business. Declaring that Blackwell Academy and Max had to "go down", he diverts his attention to the upcoming End of the World Party and asked if Victoria was in. Victoria believed it was "bullshit" that Blackwell had suspended Nathan on Max's word. Victoria thought Max was trouble based on how she interacted with their teacher, Mark Jefferson, but assured Nathan that she was still coming to the party. She told him that she would contact him later and to hang in there. Later that night, Victoria sends Taylor an e-mail expressing remorse about her actions toward Kate. Despite the curfew, Victoria sneaks out of the dorm and asks Taylor not to say anything to anyone. Regardless, she is spotted by Dana Ward, who noticed her leave the girls dorm. Victoria goes to speak with Mr. Jefferson, who helps Victoria set up her portfolio. As they leave the school, Victoria thanks him for his help. Mr. Jefferson hopes that the rest of his class will follow her example, despite the distraction created by Kate Marsh’s situation. Victoria acknowledged this and offered that Mr. Jefferson could talk to her at any time. When Victoria calls Kate “Katie”, Jefferson mentions that he wasn’t aware that the two of them were close. Avoiding the comment, Victoria asks how Kate’s situation will affect the Everyday Heroes Contest. |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= Mr. Jefferson assures Victoria that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes Contest. However, he would not be there to represent the contest this year because he was accused by Max as responsible for what happened with Kate on the rooftop. Victoria states that Max’s photography submission is sure to be a selfie. Because Jefferson has seen her entry, Victoria claims with certainty that Victoria's photo entry is the better choice. She asks if it would be “cool” to hang out in San Francisco with her and refers to Mr. Jefferson by his first name. Mr. Jefferson tells Victoria to refrain from using his first name and reminded her that he wasn’t going to San Francisco. |-|Nathan Dosed Her= Mr. Jefferson assures Victoria that Kate’s situation will not affect the Everyday Heroes Contest and that he still has to pick a winner for the contest to represent Blackwell. He informs her that he has all the photo submissions except for Max’s. Victoria states that Max’s photography submission is sure to be a selfie. Victoria insists that because Jefferson has seen her entry, he knows that hers is the better choice. She asks if it would be “cool” to hang out in San Francisco with her and refers to Mr. Jefferson by his first name. Mr. Jefferson tells Victoria to refrain from using his first and that he hasn’t picked a winner yet. Victoria states that Jefferson “already loves her work” and wouldn’t be playing favorites if he chose her over everyone else. Victoria continues, saying that they would have to spend a lot of time together if he did choose her and it would be fun to be together. Offended, Mr. Jefferson states he would pretend that Victoria never said anything suggesting more than professional relationship and attempted to leave. Victoria insists, attempting to blackmail Jefferson with the implication that he “offered” to choose her photographs for favors. Jefferson again states he would ignore her threats, primarily for the sake of her future. He declared the conversation over and told Victoria to return to her dorm room. As he leaves, Victoria tries to double back on her previous statements, but fails to recover from embarrassment and becomes angry at herself. As she leaves, she is unaware that Max and Chloe are nearby listening to her berate herself. |-|Jefferson Made Her Cry= Furious at Max, Victoria sends her two angry and threatening messages: - Text 2= "You're such an emo-queen that you didn't want anybody going with him to SF. You're even too much of a pussy to enter your own cliche selfies in one dumb contest. It's all about MAX. Even going to the roof was about showing off, not saving Kate. I'm going to make sure NOBODY at Blackwell is fooled by your "Woe is Max" act. Get ready." }} Alternate Timeline When Max prevents William Price’s death, she alters the timeline of her present. When she “wakes” in the new timeline, she is a member of the Vortex Club and presumably, friends with Victoria, who calls her “Maxine”. Victoria, noticing Max has zoned out, inquired if she was okay. Max tells her to never call her Maxine, but Max. Victoria acknowledges her error and asks if “Mad Max” was angry at her. She asks if Max wanted to smoke a peace pipe in the girls bathroom. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Alive Episode Four - "Dark Room" Alternate Timeline In the alternate timeline, Victoria is friends with Max. She ends most of her texts to Max with "Love you!" and often craves for Max's attention with the massive amount of texts sent in a short period of time. Max, on the other end, doesn't seem to treasure their friendship as much as Victoria as seen from her lack of replies. Original Timeline Victoria is seen at the VIP section of the End of the World Party, talking in a group along with Logan Robertson. Upon seeing Max, she tells Max that the VIP section of the party is for Vortex Club members only and dismisses her. Max tells her to "go fuck her selfie" due to her urgency to find Nathan. |-|Comfort Victoria= Victoria sarcastically comments that it was a cute comeback, even after she apologized to her. |-|Make fun of Victoria= Victoria sarcastically comments that it was a cute comeback and asks if Max was still pissed at her for taking her picture. Max continues to interrogate Victoria for the whereabouts of Nathan. |-|Warn Victoria of the Dark Room= - Make fun of Victoria= Max warns her of Nathan and asks her to stay away from him. Victoria calls Max a drama queen and states that she doesn't believe anything she say. After stating that Nathan is one of her best friends, she makes fun of Max's personality and selfies and then dismiss her. }} |-|Don't warn Victoria= Max states that it was good talking to her, Victoria responds by accusing Max of being jealous of her putting her work out for the public to see. Max then asks for Nathan's whereabouts, Victoria states that she hasn't seen him at the party. Just as Max and Chloe are about to leave the party, Mr. Jefferson arrives to the party to announce the winner of the Everyday Heroes contest. The response from the crowd when Victoria is declared winner is mixed with cheering and jeering. Victoria thanks Jefferson for his incredible photography and the students for being so dedicated with their pursuit. She then dedicates the prize to Kate Marsh. Her speech ends with one last jeer from the crowd shouting "You suck, Victoria!". Associated Deaths * Kate Marsh - (Caused, Determinant)''' '''Victoria creates a website with Kate's video on it. This is one of the biggest reasons for her suicidal behaviour. She will later feel bad for what she did, and is shown crying. Trivia *Her room in the Girls' Dormitory is Room 221. *In episode three, a receipt showing the clerk's name as 'Amelia Pond' can be found in Victoria's room. This is a reference to the British time travel show 'Doctor Who'. *It is possible that the name Victoria Chase was chosen as a nod towards Joss Whedon, given that Victoria has the same name as, and fills an equivalent role to character Cordelia Chase from Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Episode Two: Out of Time Gallery victoria.jpg|Victoria and Taylor talking in the showers victoria1.jpg victoria2.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Blackwell Academy Students Category:Episode One: Chrysalis Characters Category:Episode Two: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode Three: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode Four: Dark Room Characters Category:Alive